


Almost Rosy

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Coffee, Colonial One, Cute, Episode: s03e04 Exodus (2), F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Femslash, Flirting, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory finds coffee and cute girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Rosy

"Oooh, look, I got something good here," shrieked one of the new staffers who had been tasked to find all of Baltar's caches of luxury goods and help redistribute them around the fleet. Two weeks after the Exodus and they were still finding stuff. Tory was appalled, but not surprised. "This is better than treasure."

"Oh, what could be better than treasure?" Tory asked, watching the woman, who was about her own age, a brunette with an open, easy face, bounce around in a spastic little dance.

"Cappuccino mocha packets. A fifty-pack," the staffer said, beaming.

"Oh my god, that's the shiniest treasure in the fleet," Tory said, gaping at the box of sweet coffee drink that the woman was holding up. "I would have sex with you for those."

The staffer -- Tory thought her name was Anna -- giggled wildly. "Coffee, coffee, like candy but better, because I'll get sex for it if they RSVP..." she sang, and Tory, who really did miss coffee, danced around with her, almost too giddy for her role as the presidential chief of staff.

"What are you two dancing about?" the president finally asked, looking bemused as she leaned against the wall. "Did you find a hidden supply of tylium somewhere?"

"Better!" possibly-Anna the staffer chirped, holding up the box. "Mocha cappuccino."

"Are you joking?" Roslin asked, perking up and smiling intently. "Coffee? Really?"

"The really shitty kind that's all powdered," Tory said with a wry grin. "But yes, Madame President, we have found coffee."

"Oh, my gods, hooray," the president said, clapping her hands together. "That's now classified coffee, by the way. No one gets to know about it except the three of us in this room."

With a naughty little grin to her staffers, Roslin actually half-skipped over to the box of coffee, picking it up and sighing happily. "This is such a breach of protocol," she said, sitting down and gazing at it with naked longing.

Tory wished Tom Zarek or Admiral Adama could see that look. It was much, much hornier than anything the president had managed for those two, and they were trying. Unlike the coffee, which was just there.

"But it's _coffee,_ " the staffer said as if that excused anything. "Yummy, pre-sweetened, probably with just a tiny hint of chocolate. I haven't had anything resembling coffee for seven months."

"I know," Laura said, looking at the woman, who was one of the new ones on Colonial One. Cute girl, Tory thought privately, a printer and papermaker on New Caprica, claimed she was a history graduate before the attacks. "What's your name? You're new."

"Anna," the woman said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Anna Cooper. I produce paper and inks and also, I'm now a clerical staffer for the presidency."

"And she found the first treasure of your second term, Madam President," Tory said, still feeling unreasonably giddy over the prospect of caffeine that didn't suck.

"The classified treasure," the president said with an evil gleam in her eye. Tory was glad that the president had decided to keep the coffee; in a different mood, she would have given it back, and Tory wanted to keep it badly.

"Of course, very classified," Anna said, grinning at Tory and the president. "I'll go heat up a teakettle if you want to have some classified treasure while you look over the latest, um, president-y things."

"We have reports on the sanitation situation," Tory explained, smiling at Anna as the woman left the room to get a teapot. "And Zarek's out surveying things like you asked. He told me to tell you he'd be in to see you tomorrow."

"Fantastic," Roslin said, looking at the coffee. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Anna? Yeah, she's nice," Tory said with a shrug. "And pretty smart, despite 'um, president-y things.' She was a history grad from Virgon."

The president nodded, pulling out three packets of coffee and putting the box in the drawer she usually kept locked. Tory approved of that, and sat down across from Roslin, feeling almost friendly.

"Are you interested in her?" Roslin asked, putting on her glasses to look at the reports.

Tory almost choked. "Anna?"

"That's what I said," Roslin said, not really paying attention. "She is very cute, and you two were downright giddy over the discovery of cappuccino. Plus, I thought you preferred women in general, do you not?"

It was almost too much. "You knew?" Tory asked, blood rushing to her cheeks hotly.

"Was I not supposed to know?" the president asked guilelessly, her eyes going wide and faux-innocent. She and Tory both started to laugh, Tory a bit ruefully. "I'm sorry. If it embarrasses you, I can play dumb."

"No, um, that's FINE, but...you have to know about..." and Tory looked at her shoes. If the president knew Tory preferred women, then she had to know Tory had a full-fledged crush on her.

"We can both continue to play dumb about that, Tory," Laura said gently. Tory sighed and nodded, just as Anna returned with the electric kettle.

"I have the water for classified treasure," Anna said with a dazzling smile. Tory looked at her. She was cute, in a very loopy way. Plus, there was something cool about a woman who could make paper.

Not quite as cool as Laura Roslin, but that was because Laura was a singular person, the kind that could inspire insane devotion with a smile.

"I'll get the cups," was Tory's response as she gave Anna a sidelong look.

Anna winked at her, and Tory felt a little shiver up her spine. God -- gods -- how long since she'd been flirted with? Too long. And the cause was just...weird.

All this excitement over coffee. Who would have ever believed it, before the attacks? Then again, Tory never would have thought of herself as a presidential chief of staff before then, or likely to get attention from the last hot girlfrakker in the universe, either.

So maybe it was good, getting excited over coffee and Anna.

At least, it was better than being anxious and frustrated over Laura and tea.


End file.
